


i call it magic (when i'm with you)

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU where soulmates are the norm, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But magic is not, Hyunwoo is suave af, Kihyun is a tad bit whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Getting your soulmate mark at fifteen is bad enough. Meeting your soulmate right after that is worse. Getting magic powers at the same time because you have magical blood just complicates everything even more.





	i call it magic (when i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little all over the place, but I hope it's not too bad. Let me know what you think about this!
> 
> As much as Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Enjoy!

It starts on Kihyun’s birthday; he wakes up at 3:09 in the morning to a painful sensation running all over the back of his right palm. It begins with a dull burning, but quickly grows in intensity and suddenly he feels like something red hot is being stabbed into his hand. He shouts some very colourful profanities just as the things on his dresser go flying across the room and the books on his shelves are thrown haphazardly to the ground.

His mother comes running at the racket, but only smiles at him when he shows her his palm. “You’re going to have to learn to deal with it,” she says chirpily despite the mess in his room and the glare of the clock. “Or it’s going to go out of control and you’ll have a hard time reining it in. Magic is great, but not when you’re still young and new to too much power.”

He tries to use his newfound ability to put his things back the way they were, and of course it backfires by hovering in the air for a solid four seconds before flying towards him and hitting the wall with a hard _thump_ , missing his head by inches. Kihyun groans and proceeds to ignore the disarray. _I’m too fucking tired for this shit_ , he thinks grumpily as he goes back to sleep.

 

Nearly a month later, Kihyun is finally outside his home – school’s reopened after the winter holidays, and for once, he is not over the moon to go back. (To be fair, he’s _never_ over the moon for homework and tests and bullies disguised as teachers, but he does look forward to seeing his friends.) He’s spent the rest of his holidays trying to get a hold of his powers, but for the most part he’s still struggling with it.

One thing he does notice is that his magic is very much synced with his emotions and feelings – he recalls the morning of his birthday, when his parents gifted him a new phone and a camera and he’d gotten so happy the bulbs in his house exploded, giving them all quite the scare.

He enters the gates and walks towards the cafeteria, intent on getting something to eat since he missed breakfast, when he spots a familiar bunch of people sitting in the far corner, shouting at each other like a typical bunch of rowdy teenagers. He smiles and shakes his head in playful annoyance, grabbing a bun and paying for it.

“KIHYUN-AH, OVER HERE.”

Kihyun clicks his tongue in irritation, shushing the rambunctious male enthusiastically waving at him as he walks quickly to them. “Minhyuk-ah, there’s no need to shout. Hey guys,” he says when he gets near them, smiling over at everyone seated on the table. There’s Minhyuk, his friend and seatmate, and Jooheon and Changkyun, two freshmen he somehow became close with over the year.

There are a couple of new faces that occupy the places besides his usual bunch, and Kihyun watches as Minhyuk introduces them to him. There’s Hoseok, who Kihyun knows because they’re both in the school’s choir, and then his eyes travel to another male who’s getting up and sliding inward of the bench so that Kihyun could take a seat.

“Oh, Kihyun, this is Hyunwoo-hyung. He’s Hoseok-hyung’s classmate. Hyung, this is Kihyunnie, he sits beside me in class.”

Kihyun has to tilt his head a little to meet his eyes, but unlike whenever he has to do the same with his classmate Hyungwon, he doesn’t get that flicker of irritation about this boy’s height. Something about him has Kihyun feeling a little… soft? He’s got this blank expression on his face, but somehow Kihyun feels that he’s just a little shy and awkward, and doesn’t mean to come off as arrogant.

“Hello,” Kihyun says with a friendly smile, bowing a little and offering his palm for a handshake. He watches as Hyunwoo gives him a shy grin of his own before extending his own hand, grasping the other’s palm firmly, and Kihyun catches a glimpse of his tattoo and _no way_ , he thinks, heart thumping wildly in his chest. He flips their interlocked palms over, and sees his own tattoo on the tanned skin of the senior.

_Oh._

He looks up again, and this time Hyunwoo doesn’t look blank. He’s confused, but he catches the shocked expression Kihyun sports and his mind quickly connects the dots. The rest of their friends are left quietly staring at them as they tried to process this revelation until the bell rings, signaling the start of class. The two jump away in surprise, looking as though they’ve been electrocuted, and Kihyun has never felt happier that he has to go study.

“I have to go, um… I have class,” he says awkwardly, looking over at Minhyuk and gesturing at him to get up. Kihyun finds it hard to look at the older male although he doesn’t really know why, and internally breathes out a sigh of relief when he nods slowly, letting him go. Kihyun looks back as he runs away from the table, and sees Hyunwoo still staring at him, eyes bewildered yet curious.

 

 

Kihyun doesn’t want to deal with the fact that he’s found his fucking soulmate, so he doesn’t. He keeps to himself around the older boy, and for some reason, Hyunwoo doesn’t push him about their circumstances either. Their friends seem to find it amusing as hell to see them together though, so they make sure Kihyun and Hyunwoo are seated beside each other every day during lunch and any other possible time. It wouldn’t be so bad, but Kihyun can’t seem to even breathe properly around the other. It doesn’t help that he’s always trying to talk and be nice to Kihyun.

“Here,” Hyunwoo mumbled one time, pushing his bottle of yogurt from his lunch tray towards the smaller male. “Minhyuk told me you liked this,” he explains, watching the way Kihyun’s ears turn a light shade of pink as he reaches out to grab the beverage. “Thanks.” He gives the older a tentative smile, lips widening when he gets one in return.

“AWWWWW,” Minhyuk coos, turning everyone’s attention to the pair. Kihyun aims a hard kick to his shin, grinning triumphantly when he manages to make the latter whimper in pain, whining about abuse. He doesn’t let it show, but his smile grows when he hears Hyunwoo laughing, the sound loud and pleasant to his ears.

 

One particular afternoon, Kihyun is busy finishing his homework in a café he frequents nearby his school while waiting for his dad to come pick him up. It’s not very popular, but the drinks are pretty cheap and the workers are nice enough to let him hang around even if he sometimes doesn’t have enough to purchase something.

He’s buried in his work, mind focused completely on not fucking up his graph ( _why is it so hard to do this free-hand, I really need to get those bendable rulers)_ when he catches a figure looming in front of him out of the corner of his eye and whips his head up, nearly cursing in surprise when he comes face-to-face with his soulmate.

“Hey.”

Exhaling noisily, Kihyun chuckled, nervousness evident in his voice. “Hi. You scared me.” Hyunwoo apologises, giving the younger a sheepish smile. Kihyun takes a deep breath and wills his heart to _stop fucking jumping, Jesus Kihyun, get a grip_. It doesn’t work.

“Do you come here often?,” he asks, and Kihyun wants to lie and say no, because it might result in more unwanted meetings with him, but he also knows that it would be very impolite if Hyunwoo were to catch him here again if he did, so he just nods in response.

“Do you mind if I-,” Hyunwoo asks then, gesturing at the chair in front of him with his chin.

“No, of course not, go ahead.” It’s only then that he spots the tray in the elder’s grip, and he shakes his head as soon as Hyunwoo tells him to eat. “No, it’s fine, you didn’t have to-,” he tries, but the boy clearly isn’t having any of it, giving one of the cups to him and pushing the slice of cake in his direction.

Kihyun huffs in exasperation, but isn’t left with any other choice than to accept it with a quiet mumble of thanks and a sincere grin. “At least share the cake with me,” he insists, cutting a piece with the fork and holding it out to the other, smiling in satisfaction when he chuckles and gives in, letting Kihyun feed him.

 

From then on it becomes a sort of routine; Hyunwoo would occasionally ask if Kihyun was planning to visit the café after school and keep him company whenever he does, buying him food and watching him as he studied, or talking to him whenever he wasn’t. With time, Kihyun gets more comfortable with his presence and finds a good friend in Hyunwoo, completely forgetting who he actually is to him, to the utter delight of all their friends.

“Look at the lovebirds, they’re on a date!,” Minhyuk crows happily as he suddenly enters the vicinity one random afternoon, followed by the rest of their group of friends. Kihyun’s eyes widen at the careless statement; he doesn’t know how they know about his and Hyunwoo’s little escapades, but it’s clearly juicy news to them. Hoseok beams, adding on “You’re even sharing food! You’re both so cute, I’m your best man for the wedding, okay Hyunwoo? I’ve reserved my spot.”

“Guys,” Kihyun hisses in a hard voice, “don’t make him uncomfortable. Lee Minhyuk, shut the fuck up or I’ll bury you alive in your sleep tonight. You can bet on it.” Minhyuk is not even the least phased by the threat, too used to his friend’s theatrics.  “I don’t mind,” Hyunwoo supplies unhelpfully. His soulmate gapes at him as he adds, “I’d like to think of this a date.” Minhyuk and Changkyun cackle in playful excitement, obviously having too much fun, and Kihyun has to look down to hide his blush.

He doesn’t know if it’s part of being his soulmate, but Hyunwoo is doing very dangerous things to his heart.

 

“Where do you live?,” Hyunwoo asks him one day as he finishes up the last of his assignments and starts putting away his things. Kihyun meets his gaze, and states his address. Hyunwoo looks a little excited because he knows the area; it’s not too far from his own home. It’s a wonder neither of them has seen each other all this while. “I can walk home with you, if you want,” he offers.

 Kihyun wants to decline, but he does have to get home before his mother left the house for her shift and he supposed there was no harm in letting the older boy tag along. While on the way, they have to cross a busy intersection and Hyunwoo for whatever reason decides to grab Kihyun’s hand when it’s safe for them to walk. Kihyun’s heart speeds up, and suddenly all the lights aren’t working, flashing red and green multiple times before going out completely.

The traffic comes to a complete standstill, honking and loud shouting coming from everywhere as drivers were left confused. Hyunwoo and he are baffled too, but they keep walking. “That was weird,” the older remarks.  “Y-yeah,” Kihyun stutters, feeling weak by his sudden magical outburst, but more so because Hyunwoo’s twined his fingers with Kihyun’s, waving their interlocked hands back and forth as they walk back home.

 

They have a two-week break soon after that before the new school year starts, and Kihyun spends half of it in his bed, rotting away as a bad cold leaves him fatigued and shivering. Normally he would at least bother to come downstairs for food, but this time even sneezing is causing his magic to fuck up, so he decides to stay in his room and sleep as much as he can.

One afternoon, Kihyun is traveling between being awake and asleep, delirium spurred on by his fever and medication when the doorbell rings. At first he ignores it, waiting for the sound of the door to open and his mother’s voice as she talks to their visitor, but it’s only when the bell rings twice more that he remembers that she is at work, leaving him the only one in his home to answer the door.

Slowly, he trudges down the staircase, hoping that they’ll leave before he gets to the door, but the insistent chiming doesn’t stop and he groans out a very soft, very weak “Coming.” before opening the door and facing a frowning Hyunwoo.

“Hyung, what are you doing here?,” he says, holding a fist covered by his sleeve to his nose and sniffles, trying to stop the watery mucus from falling. _Dammit, my tissue box is upstairs._ ”Minhyuk told me you weren’t feeling well, are you okay?,” Hyunwoo asks, walking forward and entering the vicinity. He places a palm on the younger’s forehead, before cursing softly and asking concerned questions a mile a minute.

Kihyun could feel a headache coming already, too tired to deal with his feelings and Hyunwoo’s attention on him. The switches in the living room start flickering on their own, and he panics, because Hyunwoo was right there and this really was the worst timing. He tries to stop them in his mind, but the door slams shut behind them and Hyunwoo gasps in surprise.

Suddenly it all stops, the lights going out and plunging them in darkness, and Kihyun very nearly dropped to the ground, only supported by Hyunwoo’s immediate hold on him. He feels drained, and orders the older boy to escort him to bed.

“…later,” Kihyun mumbled. Hyunwoo had to strain his ears to even catch that last part. “What did you say?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

 

“So you’re a witch.”

“I think witches are for girls.”

“A wizard.”

“But that sounds like Harry Potter and I don’t have a wand.”

Hyunwoo sucks in a deep breath, and Kihyun shuts up, feeling a little tense now that the cat is out of the bag. He’d woken up a little more than an hour later, feeling much better and his soulmate was still there, observing him and his room, and Kihyun took it upon himself to explain everything before he assumed that the shorter was being haunted or something.

Finally, he smiled and merely said, “Okay.”

Kihyun was flabbergasted. “I’m- you- you don’t mind?” Hyunwoo shakes his head, but he does ask if Kihyun is more comfortable with him now that he knows his secret. “You knew?,” he very nearly shrieked in reply, feeling embarrassed about his apparently really obvious discomfort around the older boy.

“You aren’t very subtle, you know,” Hyunwoo said, an amused twinkle in his eye. Kihyun chuckles nervously when he adds “I didn’t know if you really didn’t like me, or if it was something else.”

“I like you, I mean not really but- no wait that’s not what I meant, I meant I like you, but not- _ohhhh_ ,” Kihyun moans, burying his head in his hands and idly wondering if his magic can turn back time. Hyunwoo calls his name with a laugh, but Kihyun is too humiliated to look up. The taller is unrelenting, and grasps Kihyun’s jaw, forcing him to meet his eyes.

Hyunwoo is staring at him in such a way that it makes his ears hot – he looks enraptured, like Kihyun’s spiked his drink with a love potion and now he’s infatuated beyond control – and the younger swallows nervously, trying to look away and break this moment they have going. “Um,” he mumbles, looking away and willing his heart to stop hammering in his chest, “I think it’s getting late, you should go-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Hyunwoo’s caught a hold of his arm and pulled him unnervingly close, and Kihyun holds his breath – in surprise? In anticipation? He doesn’t know. He can’t think, not when the older is leaning in and tilting his head a little, cool breath fanning against Kihyun’s mouth. He smells good, and it makes the smaller’s mouth go dry.

The moment their lips meet Kihyun feels like his heart is about to stop from the onslaught of feelings, as if a stream of current is traveling through his body and zapping him. Hyunwoo pulls away right after, and the shock displayed on his face prompts the younger to realize that the electricity wasn’t just in his head.

“S-sorry,” he stutters, feeling breathless despite how briefly they shared the kiss. Hyunwoo’s face stays blank for a moment, before splitting into a wide grin and he’s chuckling, hooking an arm around Kihyun’s waist and pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
